


Dirty Deeds

by thewightknight



Series: Smuggler's Blues [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, Punishment, Smuggler Armitage Hux, Smuggler Kylo Ren, Throat Fucking, brain hamsters running on the bad wheel, nobody is nice really, spice smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo has a habit of ... overreacting when deals go sour. Hux had witnessed this before, but never had to worry about it affecting him. Up until this last run, that is.





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> You've read the tags, right? And the archive warning? This is very much not my normal fare. No fluff, no crack, no meetcute. Just two awful people being awful to each other.
> 
> Inspired by an art originally, but I don't think the artist would want to know where this went.

Knowing what he’d find before he opened the door, Hux squared his shoulders. When he surveyed the room, he grimaced. Not a single piece of furniture stood intact. He didn’t see any sign of Kylo. Taking a cautious step into the room, he tensed at the growl of words from his right.

"You were supposed to have this sorted."

Kylo sat on the floor, back to the wall, hands resting on his knees. He’d ripped his shirt off, torn it into strips to wrap his knuckles. Hux could see blood seeping through the fabric.

"My contact swore it was." He struggled to keep his voice even, but couldn’t help falling back when Kylo surged to his feet.

"Did you make certain?"

Looming over him, Kylo pressed into his space, and Hux retreated again. He only had so far he could go, his back hitting the wall almost immediately.

“Well?”

He didn’t have anything to say. Bala Tik had never let him down before, so he hadn’t double and triple checked this time. Had Tik been waiting to cross him as soon as he let his guard down? He planned to find out, and with extreme prejudice. He’d have done so already, if Kylo hadn't insisted he report immediately.

"Do you know how much we lost on this run?”

Hux did, down to the last credit. Kylo would make him pay for it somehow, he knew, but not in coin. That would be letting him off too easily. He crowded Hux up against the wall, arms braced on either side of his head.

“How should you make it up to me?"

“I’ve got a line on ….” His throat sealed up mid-sentence. Kylo kept the pressure on for only a few seconds, just until sparkles began to dance at the edges of Hux’s vision, then released him.

“Somehow I don’t find myself willing to trust you to plan things right now. Can you blame me?”

Gasping, Hux shook his head.

“So how are you going to make this right?”

He had no chance to suggest anything, as invisible fingers wrapped around his throat again. Just as well, as nothing he'd offer would be good enough. Kylo had already decided how he’d pay, probably before he’d comm’d. Hux had seen this before. He’d been lucky enough to never be on the receiving end of his whims, but now his time had come. At least Kylo favored him, up to a point, so he had a better chance than most of walking out of here, bruised and bloodied, perhaps, but intact.

Kylo held him almost to the point of blacking out this time, only letting go when his vision had narrowed to pinpoints. He sagged against the wall, legs close to giving out, and Kylo laughed, low and coarse, a sound that never failed to make Hux’s skin crawl.

“Yeah, I know how you’re going to apologize.”  One pull and the buttons on his shirt popped. Spinning him around, Kylo pressed him face-first into the wall, stripping his shirt off. A hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back. “I know you’ll do your best to make it up to me, won’t you?” He didn’t give Hux a chance to respond on his own, forcing a nod out of him. “Because if you don’t ….” Not finishing the threat, he turned Hux to face him again. “Down you go.”

It took a few moments for Hux to process what Kylo meant. Even that scant time proved to be too long. Kylo snarled, hands digging into Hux’s shoulders as Kylo forced him to his knees. That put the growing bulge in his trousers at Hux's eye level. 

“Come on, then. Apologize.”

Hands shaking, he fumbled at the top button, but that wasn't what Kylo wanted. Hands wrapped around his wrists, forcing his arms up.

"Uh uh. No hands."

He managed the buttons somehow, jaw already beginning to ache as he tugged Kylo's trousers down with his teeth. He didn't know whether Kylo's lack of underwear was a blessing or a curse. He didn't have to try to figure out how to get into them, but that meant he had no chance to recover before Kylo started stuffing his cock in Hux's mouth.

“Pitiful,” he sneered as Hux choked. “With how much you brag about your silver tongue, I expected you to be better at this.” 

_ I am, _ he thought, as his eyes watered and he fought against his gag reflex.  _ When I'm in control. When it's my choice. But you'll never know. _

“If I feel teeth, I will end you. Understood?”

He couldn't speak, couldn't nod, so he swallowed around Kylo’s length.

“That's it. That's my bitch. Open up for me.”

_ Someday we'll see who's the real bitch. _ He didn't let the thought reach his eyes, concentrated instead on relaxing his jaw. 

“Take it. Take it all.” Kylo forced his way down Hux’s throat, bottoming out, coarse black curls teasing his nostrils. Drool seeped from the corners of his mouth, coating his chin, and his lips burned at the stretch. Hux counted to ten before Kylo relented, gasping in a great gulp of air before Kylo thrust in again, fucking his face with brutal efficiency. He’d withdraw until the tip of his cock rested on Hux’s tongue, then drive back in, a succession of rapid thrusts, balls slapping against Hux’s chin, followed by longer, slower movements, pulling out only an inch or two at a time until Hux thrashed in his grip, desperate for air.

“That’s more like it. I knew the instant I saw you. That mouth was made to take my cock. Maybe I should cuff you to the wall. Masturbate with your throat whenever the mood strikes. Maybe doing this just once isn’t punishment enough.”

Tears trickled down his cheeks, part pain, part rage. He couldn’t even groan, no breath to spare.

“Maybe I open it up to everyone. Instead of spitting in our hands and shaking to seal a deal, everyone spills down your throat. Give it a week and I bet you’ll never fuck up a run again. What do you say to that?”

Knowing Hux couldn’t answer, Kylo smirked. 

“Not this time. Can’t believe I’m even thinking of leaving you alive for fucking up like this, but you’re useful. For now. So this is your get out of jail free card. And since you’ve been so reliable up to now, I’ll let you choose. How do you want it, Hux? Should I ram my cum down your throat,  or do you want to walk out of here with it coating your face?”

No choice at all. Despite the burning in his throat he forced himself to swallow around Kylo’s length.

“I knew you’d want it like that. Thirsty slut.”

He filed that insult away with all the others as bitter heat flooded his mouth. Someday he’d carve each and every one of them into Kylo’s skin. Kylo swore, hands clenching on Hux’s wrists, grinding the bones together as he rode out his orgasm. Swallowing the last of it, he shuddered in relief as Kylo’s soft cock slid from his mouth. When Kylo released him he forced himself to his feet, rubbing his wrists.

“No hard feelings, right, Hux? You know I couldn’t let this slide.”

He’d seen the shift so many times before, unhinged maniac turned charming rogue. All these months he’d wondered which was the facade and which the true face. Now he found he no longer cared.

“I’ll start sounding out new contacts for our next run,” he forced out, each word a thousand needles scraping at his abused throat.

“I’ll expect a list by the end of the week.”

That was as much of a dismissal as Kylo ever gave. He’d almost made it out of the room when Kylo called after him. “Oh, and Hux? If you don’t have Bala Tik’s head on my desk by dawn I‘ll raw your ass for breakfast.”

“Of course.” 

Insult to injury, Kylo acting as if he wouldn’t have taken the gang leader to task for his betrayal. He’d separate Bala Tik’s head from his body as painfully as possible, and he’d take great pleasure in imagining it was someone else before him as he did so. It was too soon to remove Kylo Ren from his favored place in Snoke’s organization, but their leader’s favor ebbed and waned. Kylo wouldn’t be Snoke’s darling forever, and Hux could wait.


End file.
